The Original Interceptors (History of Margovya)
|noofepisodes = 10 |premiere = May 4, 2008; June 1, 2008 |finale = July 27, 2008 |writer = |director = |broadcast = |previous = N/A |next = }} The Original Interceptors is the title of the first season of the . The series is an adaptation of the that premiered in 1969, and was developed for television by , who also serves as executive producer. This season reintroduces former extortionist and Interceptor , who has resigned from the Arbatskaya City Police Department following the events of , only to be called back into service, this time by the , which has established a new "deniable operations" unit to fight criminal threats that the Bureau has no legal right to investigate. Antonovich, once again the Interceptor who heads the group, now has to recruit people of different backgrounds to help him solve what the Bureau calls "the unsolvable cases." The season premiered on May 4, 2008 with a single thirty-minute pilot episode, with the rest of the season officially premiering on June 1, 2008. It concluded on July 27, 2008. The first season was met with generally positive reviews from critics, and the series premiere ("The Rules") gained an estimated 8.67 million viewers. The season finale garnered almost 10 million viewers, and it became the most viewed television series of 2008. The Original Interceptors was released on DVD in Margovya on April 26, 2010. Plot Former Interceptor ( ) is approached by RBI Director Eva Soryanova ( ) to build and lead a new "deniable operations" unit under the office of the RBI Director, to be called "The Interceptors." Antonovich recruits RBI agent ( ), who introduces him to the RBI watchlist that leads him to recruit outsiders and civilians such as hacker Izmail Berovsky ( ), private investigator ( ), street racer/vigilante Ustin Balikrokov ( ), extortionist Mateo Barraquiel ( ), "lady of the night" Barbara Evangelista ( ), wrestler ( ), and gymnast Yelizaveta Glebova ( ). After giving his new group some rudimentary training and sessions in group dynamics, Antonovich deploys the new Interceptors to the Margovyan-Peruvian border, where a human-trafficking and drug-smuggling operation is underway. Because a few prominent New Marginalia politicians are involved in the trafficking ring, and because New Marginalia's constituents were responsible for helping to elect the current president, the RBI could not bring down the ring without massive legal and political consequences, so the Interceptors are sent in. The Interceptors do a marvelous job for a team that was formed just a few months earlier, and take down the trafficking and smuggling ring without any evidence of government involvement. However, the Interceptors' success doesn't go unnoticed among Margovya's politicians, and they immediately set about to try to rein in the reckless and potentially dangerous unit. Cast Main cast * as , former extortionist and member of the Arbatskaya City Police Department Interceptors called back to duty by the Republican Bureau of Investigation to head its "deniable operations unit", also called the Interceptors. (10 episodes) * as , a very knowledgeable and long-in-the-tooth RBI special agent and also Ieronim's mentor in street smarts. (10 episodes) * as Izmail Berovsky, a young skilled hacker who also moonlights as a private investigator, and who has been in the RBI's radar for some time before he agreed to join the Interceptors on Ieronim's word that he would be removed from the Bureau's watchlist. (5 episodes) * as , an aspiring female detective who collaborates with Berovsky in their private investigation business, which put her on the RBI's watchlist along with him, and like Berovsky she joins the Interceptors so that her name would be removed from said watchlist. (5 episodes) * as Ustin Balikrokov, an underground street racer-slash-vigilante which has attracted the RBI's attention following his three citizen's arrest of carjacking suspects using his custom tuned Ford Crown Victoria, and he accepts Ieronim's offer to join the Interceptors to take the RBI's attention away from him. (4 episodes) * as Mateo Barraquiel, a notorious extortionist who has already stolen and stashed at least one billion margots' worth of cash, jewelry, antiques, and artworks, which he uses to bail himself out of prison, although he finally ends up using his "moneymaking" skills for the good of the republic by joining the Interceptors, which incidentally also removes the RBI's attention on him. (4 episodes) * as Barbara Evangelista, a "lady of the night" with whom Ieronim had had an uneasy encounter with, and whom Ieronim persuades to join the Interceptors because the RBI had just opened up an investigation into Arbatskaya City's brothels, and Barbara could get involved and tell the Bureau of her "affair" with Antonovich. (4 episodes) * as , a wrestler for an illegal wrestling tournament that the RBI had forcibly disbanded, and who has been approached by criminal elements with a potential job as an enforcer, before Ieronim intervenes and offers him a job with the Interceptors as their enforcer in a legal capacity. (4 episodes) * as Yelizaveta Glebova, a skilled gymnast who uses her unique skills to help in her other job as a private investigator, which of course has put her in the RBI's watchlist, and only her acceptance of Ieronim's offer to join the Interceptors gets her name off of the watchlist. (4 episodes) Supporting cast * as Eva Soryanova, director of the RBI, and the person responsible for getting Ieronim out of retirement and creating the new Interceptors unit. (3 episodes) * as Professor Senkov, the physics professor whom Izmail and Yelena discovered to be also a cyberbully. ("The Rules") * as Sagilov, the carjacker whom Ustin busted. ("Crossing Province Lines") * as Senior Police Constable Grigoriyev, the police officer who books and interrogates Ustin after arresting Sagilov. ("Crossing Province Lines") * as Ernesto, one of Mateo's "prison relationships." ("Show Me Your Money") * as Vladimir, another "prison relationship" of Mateo's. ("Show Me Your Money") * as Serge the Concierge, of Hotel Sogov Arbatskaya City, Barbarovo branch. ("Secrets of the Bed") * as Ilya, a boyevik of the Andivinskaya Bratva who tries to recruit Stanislav as another Bratva boyevik. ("Punch") * as Daniil, the Bratva brigadier sent to negotiate a new drug deal with the Tacuarembos. ("Small, Cute, and Slippery") * as Armando, the Tacuarembos ringleader. ("Small, Cute, and Slippery", uncredited cameo) * as Yuri, the Bratva boyevik who spots Yelizaveta. ("Small, Cute, and Slippery") * as Urgonov, one of the RBI agents in the Bratva-Tacuarembos raid. ("Small, Cute, and Slippery") * as Artemio Elizalde, the manager of Mateo's "firing range." ("Team Chemistry") * as Tarcisio Nicolas, leader of the Marginalia human traffickers and drug smugglers. (2 episodes) * as Councilor Maksim Mikhailov of Peruviyanovsk. (2 episodes) * as Lunokov, one of Nicolas's traffickers. ("First Job Together") * as Ramon, the Marginalia "crystal" maker. ("First Job Together") * as an unnamed senator, who tries to curtail the Interceptors' potential for danger. ("First Job Together") Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Media Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)